Super Soldiers: Part 2
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: humphrey and the team ar back in action with cool new toys.
1. Chapter 1

Super Soldiers: Revenge to Russia

A/N make sure you read 'super soldier: the beginning of it all' before you read the rest of the story!

Chapter 1

6 very heavy armored soldiers were in a truck in Russia.

The truck stopped "Let's go" the master sergeant said and they got out to see a city under assault.

"_WOLF this is HQ prosed to the front line out"_ the radio said.

"You heard him let's get moving" they walked towards the city but one "Balto you ok?"

"Yeah Humphrey" he said and graved a fully-auto shotgun with a drum mag and they walked to the city.

They reached the line and were under heavy fire.

Humphrey saw Garth drop his M60 and rip a .50 cal. off a Humvee.

"Garth use that gun and shoot" he said and Garth got out of cover and started to walk down the street shooting.

"Lily Kate and Jake you cover us don't let any heavy weapons hit us" Humphrey said and walked over to a supply truck and took a fully auto shotgun and walked over to Balto "Ok since you me and Garth have the most armor we're going to talk the heat for everyone" Humphrey yelled over the gunfire and walked up to Garth and tapped his shoulder signaling him come back to cover.

"OK here's the plan Garth me you and Balto go first down the street and have everyone else cover us" he said and a helicopter came in low _"This is king-5 I'm on station"_ the pilot said and started firing rockets 

"As soon as king-5 leaves we go" Humphrey said and king -5 left.

Humphrey Garth and Balto walked out of cover and started shooting.

Garth fell of his feet and fell on his back screaming "Shit it hurts Doc get over here help"

Humphrey graved Garth and pulled him back "You know Garth I'm getting sick of draggin your sorry ass around" he said and they got to cover.

Jake ran over to him and started treating his wounds.

Kate was trying to keep Lily away.

"_This is dagger one omega we need back up over"_ the radio said.

"_This hydra to all ground forces bug out"_

"_Negative hydra this is dagger one alpha we have the reds at their knees over… check that pull out! *explosion*"_

"Humphrey we need to leave" Balto said just before he was shot by an grenade launcher.

Jake ran over to him it didn't blow on impact.

Balto with help stood up and got into a Humvee. Humphrey looked around and saw Kate yelling and shooting at the Russians.

Humphrey came to and ran up to Kate "We're leaving" he said and they all got into a Humvee and started to drive off.

A Russian walked up to the blown tanks they were using as cover and laughed "I thought you would run" he said and walked away.

Humphrey and the team were waiting for a black hawk and aiming around looking for things to shoot at.

"You know what screw this!" Humphrey yelled and lowered his weapon "When is this going to end I would love a vacation from all this!" he yelled and undid one side of his face mask so it was hanging on one side and turned off his visor color so it was transparent and not black.

"_WOLF this is HUSKY team are you ok?" _their leader David asked.

Humphrey was still very mad "NO WHAT DO YOU THINK WE HAVE TWO OF OUR MEN DOWN AND ON OUR DROP INTO THIS PLACE WE LOST Harold!" Humphrey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Humphrey was breathing heavily and punched a tree and it cracked "IT WAS MY FALT HE'S DEAD I CHOISE TO JUMP OVER THAT RUSSIAN PATROL" and Humphrey remembered the jump.

Humphrey and the team landed and after the hour of fighting the only thing left of Harold was a bloody carcass and his dog-tags.

Humphrey took off his helmet and through it on the ground "Will this war give me a break for at least one week" and Humphrey sat down and looked at his helmet.

Kate sat down next to him and turned off her visor and undid one side of her facemask so it was hanging off one side of her helmet "Humphrey you now I love you and I know you love me but we need to win this war" Kate stood up and held out her hand.

Humphrey stood up and put his helmet on and put his face mask on and turned on his visor so it was a shiny mirror black _"Wolf you're comin' home over" _

Humphrey stood up as a Chinook landed behind them and they got in the back (if you don't know what it is just google it)

Humphrey got on a M240 on the back door flap ready to shoot at anything that moved.

After about a half hour they got back at an airport and was rushed into a C-130 and flew back to the US.

Next day…

Humphrey got out of the C-130 and saw a lot of people waiting for them to return but they were waiting for the rangers not them.

Humphrey and the team were brought into a helicopter and were flown to their first building and it was raining hard.

Humphrey walked in on Dr. Adams and saw he was working on something "What's up doc?"

"Oh I'm just working on some new armor for your team and I think it's done" he said and gave it to him.

"We came up with a new ranking order for you you're the leader so you're an alpha Kate's a beta Garth' a gamma Balto's a delta Lily's a zeta and Jake's and omega" he said and reveled their armor and they had the Greek alphabet symbols.

Humphrey got his on and his helmet surrounded his head and the glass in front of his face glowed blue _"Humphrey go into the gym please"_

Humphrey walked into the gym but if wasn't a gym it was a battle zone remake.

Humphrey saw HUSKY team's male units on the other end, Garth and Balto showed up next to him Humphrey forgot about their abilities.

A speaker turned on and said "This is a training course to test your new armor and how it well work in battle don't hold back fight as if you're in battle the test has begun"

Humphrey charged into cover and looked around.

"_Yeah this is just like halo!"_ Balto yelled and two P90's came out of his sides and he jumped high enough to touch the celling and open fired on their attackers.

Humphrey stood up and two bullets rammed into him and it was deflected by a force field.

Humphrey looked at Garth and he somehow got a mini-gun and was blasting at Husky team.

"_Alpha is something wrong you have not fired yet"_ his HUD asked him.

"No now give me a gun" Humphrey said and a grenade launcher formed on his arm and he fired at the leader of Husky leader and he flew into a wall and was knocked out.

Then Humphrey reached for a futuristic looking G36C on his back and stood up threw a grenade it made a large explosion and left flames all-round.

Humphrey walked forward through the fire and very scary…

John a member of husky team saw Humphrey come through the fire with his rifle and looked right at him Humphrey open fired on John and he passed out.

The speaker turned on again "The test is over"

Humphrey put the weapon back on his back and walked over to the exit and saw the girls walking in.

"Alpha you have be ordered to observation" his HUD told him and they walked into observation.

"Well that was fun" Balto said and sat down and took off his helmet.

Humphrey sat down and took off his helmet as a general walked in to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Next week…

Humphrey and the team jumped off a helicopter and landed in front of the general and man troops clapped at the arrival of them.

Over the week the US and its allies have tripled in numbers and the general was about to do a speech.

There was nearly five tank battalions and 9 infantry battalions and more coming by chopper in front of them and it was being transmitted by radio.

"Brothers of the world I call upon you today to go beyond the call of duty and bring an end to the Russian empire to go and fight for your counties. Now I know I cannot guarantee anyone a ticket home but I can give you honor. I know that the reds have a strong army but we have a stronger one and we have a damn good reason to fight we fight to avenge the ones they killed the ones they hurt and our freedom!"

Everyone cheered and moved out.

The general turned to the squad and they ran to a black hawk and they left.

Humphrey looked out the window saw the army with a lot of tanks and infantry and listened to com chatter _"This is flight of 20 raptors inbound dropping pay-low on target 3… 2… 1… splash"_ then on the Russian side a bright light went off and the line was pulverized by bombs.

_"This is bravo yankee 6 still fighting heavy resistance"_

"WOLF HUSKY go go go!" the pilot yelled.

Humphrey jumped out of the helicopter at 400 feet and deployed a Para shoot and landed close abrams tank.

Humphrey dived over to the tank and took cover.

He saw Garth and Lily trying to get out of their shoots but they were shot and the Russians took the bodies away.

Humphrey saw Kate and Balto run up to him "They just took them where do we go sir?" Balto asked.

"I don't know" then a somewhat large figure came up to them…

A/N short I know but I'm now excepting OC's I just need to know if you're a husky M/F or a German shepherd M/F also no mix please it will be hard to place you in a squad. AND NO DUAL LMG'S!

Also weapons, eye color, expertise… you tell me the rest I don't feel like writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark figure extended his hand and helped Humphrey up "Sargent Daniel sir my team and I are ready to move" he said in Humphrey's HUD.

"Ok let's find my team where are yours" Humphrey asked and another walked up to them "Hey Daniel we found a large pocket of tangos around the hill we need to go or we're dead" she said.

"Thanks Dawn we found the leader of WOLF" Dawn gave a quick salute to Humphrey and they ran off.

Humphrey was running with them but sworn he saw Harold and stopped but was thrown off balance and fell on the floor and was knocked out.

He woke up and saw Harold above him "Hello _sir_" he said and picked him up and hand cuffed him and dragged him to a truck and drove off.

Daniel and Dawn stopped and looked around and saw the gunner of their squad Sporky he had a M240 and was running from a helicopter he was screaming and running and the pilot was laughing evilly.

Daniel pulled out a rocket launcher and fired and the chopper went down.

Sporky ran up to them "thanks" was all her said and continued to kill.

Balto ran over to a tank and it fired to him Balto dogged it and jumped on it and killed the gunner and dropped a frag in it and ran.

Jake being the coward he is was running and screaming everywhere.

A/N thanks for the OC's that darkpillz gave me but just to let you know I need more OC's of I can't continue but youre OC's will be staring in this and I wont be updating until I get a good amount of OC's.  
>SO HA TAKE THAT YOU NO GOOD FOR NUTHIN' FREE LOADERS! MUAHAHA!<p> 


End file.
